The Last War/Issue 7
"Raymond!" Spencer says. They hug. Raymond cries a little. Raymond looks over at a crying Sapphire, an angered Jason and a dead Woody. "Woody!" Raymond exclaims. "No!" Jason exclaims and starts crying. "J..Jason?" Raymond says worried. Jason looks at him with tears in his eyes. Semi-angered. "AHHHHHHH AHHHHH AHHH NOOO NOOOO, NOOO GOD NOOO, AHHHHH AHHHHH!" Jason starts to scream. "Jason snap out of this" Spencer tries to calm him down. "Is this kid going to be OK?" Keith asks worried. Jason continues screaming Sapphire slaps Jason. "JASON STOP!" she yells, still crying. "NO!" Jason screams. Keith slowly walks over. "Are you going to be OK?" he asks. "Who did this?!" Jason screams. "WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?!" "It was their leader," Sapphire starts. "He was searching for a cure and... and dad argued with him about the research and he killed him." Jason walks over to Keith. "Your leader?!" he demands. "Yes, but-" Keith starts. "But what?!" Jason screams. "But that's judging me because of the people I know. Don't do that," Keith says calmly. "Why shouldn't I?" Jason asks. "So kid, are you gonna be OK," Keith asks. "Or are you going to kill someone like Neville did?" "Oh I will kill someone, like Neville did," Jason says. Everyone looks at Jason, now. "I will kill Neville," Jason says. "Keith!" a voice calls. "Allan!" "Shit!" Keith exclaims. "They're with Neville." They all run and hide behind a couple walls. "I'm gonna-" Jason starts. "I'm gonna kill him." "Don't," Keith says. "This one's good." "But he's with Neville!" Jason says. "Keith! It's Ethan. I can hear you!" Ethan says. "And I can see the body of that gut Neville killed!" "Ethan who?" Raymond asks. "Smith, why?" Keith replies. Raymond steps out. "Ethan!" he calls over. "Raymond?" Ethan says. "Come with us," Raymond says. "Why should I," Ethan asks. Everyone else steps out. "Neville's a bad man," Brent says. "He is. You'd be better with us," Keith persuades. "He killed my father for no reason!" Sapphire says. "He's a liar if he told you anything else." "B...but Neville's my uncle," Ethan says. "That doesn't stop him from not telling you the truth," Raymond says. "Listen Ethan, I Can't tell you what to do, but we need you more than he does." "He loves me," Ethan says. "He's a liar," Keith says. "We're just trying to survive." "OK. Fine," Ethan says. "Well you looked here," Keith says. "So they have a rough idea of where we are. We gotta go." They pack up everything. Jason's in his room. He tears his posters, breaks his CD's all in anger. Everyone is fully packed up, except Jason, he's too angry to care. They walk for a while. Near where they were, there's woods. They walk through there for at least an hour. They come across a boardwalk. "I'll walk across," Keith says. "See if it's sturdy." Keith walks carefully the whole way. "It's OK," Keith calls. Everyone walks one at a time. Axel's last. When he's about half way across, a board breaks and he falls. He catches himself. His arms grabbing the board in front of him. "HELP!" Axel screams. Keith runs over to help, but slows when he reaches near Axel. Keith reaches to help Axel. He tugs on him, but he won't budge. Axel is slightly obese, so it's tough. "Aaaagggghhhhh!" Axel screams. "Fuck!" Keith exclaims. "We're gonna have to break another board to free you." Keith takes an assault rife off his back, and hits the butt on the board near Axel's stomach. One hand is a hold of Axel. He breaks the board and tugs him up. "Thank you," Axel says. "No problem," Keith replies. They walk aimlessly for a bit more, then the find someone walking very slow. A female. "Miss?, are you okay?" Sapphire asks. "Better than ever," she says in a calm tone. "Why do you ask?" The lady appeared to be young, blonde hair and blue eyes. "You're walking here, slow as hell while everyone's dying from some disease," Spencer says. "While there's no laws or government, being calm is the new insane." "Don't worry, I'm as normal as you are," she answers "Can you at least tell us your name?" Sapphire asks. "Hannah," she said. "Hannah Bushey." "Nice to meet you Hannah" Keith said "And who are you?" she asks. "I'm Sapphire, this is my little brother Jason, they are Raymond and Spencer," Sapphire introduces. "Hey" Raymond says. "Nice to meet you," Spencer says awkwardly "This is Keith and that's Axel," she continues. "And I'm Brent. Brent Blackwell." Brent says. "Where are you headed?" Spencer asks. "Somewhere," she replies. "Don't know where, though." They walk a little while further when they come across some boat docks. "Damn," Spencer says disappointed. "No," Keith starts. "There's a BOAT here, too." Keith's right. There is a big sail boat. "Think, Spence, a downstairs to stay in. And I know Neville, the last place he'd check is a boat," Keith says. They walk a little closer on a dirt hill. The hill drops off then there's the boats. "Crow's nest," Keith points out. "Let's go check it out," Spencer says. "Rest of you, head on downstairs." Everyone gets onto the docs, Jason pissed at everything and everyone. Spencer and Keith go up the crow's nest, the rest head downstairs. Spencer climbs up first, followed by Keith. 'He was with Neville,' Spencer thinks. 'He can push me off easily. I'll grab his gun if anything gose wrong.' They get to the top and look around. Ocean and woods. "Perfect," Keith says smiling. "Who the fuck are you?" the hear Jason say. "What the fuck?!" Spencer says panicked. "We gotta help!" Keith says. Spencer quickly climbs down the latter, Keith jumping down the ropes. "Fuck!" Spencer exclaims, realizing he's not going fast enough. He jumps and lands hard the wrong way. "Aaahhhhh!" he cries in pain. Keith runs to the stairs and runs down. A man in his 50's is down there. "Who are YOU?" he shoots back. "Asked you first," Jason replies. "Mike," he replies. "Your turn." They introduce themselves. Not trusting Mike 100%. "Where's Spencer?" Raymond asks. "Shit!" Keith exclaims. "On the dock!" Raymond and Keith run upstairs and come to Spencer sprawled on the ground. "Are you OK?" Raymond asks. "Is anything broken?" Keith asks. "No," Spencer replies. "It just hurts like a mother fucker. Who was that, anyway?" "His name's Mike," Keith replies. "We don't trust him that much." "Good," Spencer says back. In the meantime, they are being watched from the woods. High in the trees, there are 5 people. Their names are Dominic, Christian, Vytass, Candice and Sean. "What the hell?" Vytass says. "What're they up to, Venn?" Christian asks. "They all rushed to downstairs, then 2 came up to see one that was hurt," Vytass explains. "Never got the Venn nickname, though." "They might be a danger," Sean says. "We're fine in the trees," Candice explains. "We have shelter and walkways up here. They never even noticed." "Yea, not yet," Dominic says. The cultish group is lead by Vytass. Everyone listens to him. "We could take 'em out," Christian suggests. "If we do that, we're the monsters," Vytass says. "We'll just wath them for a while. See what they're up to," Vytass says. "Not like we have anything better to do." ---- "Ethan's not back," Aaron says. "You think I don't fucking know that?" Neville shoots. BANG! They hear a loud noise. "Well," Aaron says, getting up from the chair. "He's awake." "Go make that stop," Neville commands. Aaron walks down to the downstairs corridor and walks down. "Left damn near everything," Aaron says to himself. He takes out a key and unlocks a door. Inside the door there's another stairway. The third corridor. He walks down to it. Aaron walks to the only door there, empty room. He turns on the light. Sprawled out on the ground is Jeremy. 'No,' he thinks to himself. He starts crying. Quietly. He doesn't want Neville to hear him. Blood everywhere. Just then Jeremy opens his eyes. "H-" he starts. "Help." Aaron quietly sobs, tear after tear. He quietly sneaks up the stairs and grabs a glass of water. He sneaks back. "I'm so sorry," Aaron says with sorrow. He pours the water into Jeremy's mouth. "Can you-" Jeremy starts. "Can you kill me?" "Uncle Neville wants me to keep you alive," Aaron says. "He get's joy from your pain." "My pathetic life," Jeremy says. "Pain through it all." "Aaron!" Neville calls. "Get the fuck back up here!" "Just go to sleep," Aaron says. Aaron gets up and wipes the tears off his face. He walks up the stairs. Down the downstairs corridor. Up the next stairs. Up to his insane uncle. "Were you crying?" Neville asks. "No," Aaron lies. Category:The Last War Category:Issues Category:Monkey Ivan Category:The Last War Issues